Sweet Heart
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami is a very powerful and busy business man, so what is the likelihood of him even celebrating Valentine's Day let alone, acknowledging Akihito or even getting him something? As always, the Crime Lord knows how to over do it and prove Takaba wrong. Valentine's Day Drabble. Fixed the dates!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Asami is a very tired and busy business man, so what is the likelihood of him even celebrating Valentines day let alone, acknowledging Akihito...getting him something? As always, the Crime Lord knows how to over do it and prove Takaba wrong.**

**Author's Note: Letting up on the angst for just a while longer, I mean even I get tired of writing it sometimes. Oh yeah! I've been gone for a while because I've just about now hit a ****_massive, _****writer's block for the Finder Series and I think/hope writing this two-three chapter drabble will ****_fix _****that. ** **This story is actually two chapters, perhaps three depending on how I feel at the end, and the first chapter is of course centered around Takaba and Asami, the next chapter will be centered around Feilong and my OC Ryuisuke so...if you want to know about him there's a link on my page leading to his bio. Third chapter has to deal with another character that I think is overlooked, but it's a secret! So that being said, hope you enjoy this...and ****_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

* * *

Takaba assumed the equivilant to Valentine's day in America, was perhaps White Day in Japan. The two were months apart, but they were somewhat simliar.

However, after spending four years at an American University, Takaba became more accustomed to, 'Valentine's Day'. Despite being Japanese, the world _Valentine, _just seemed a bit more romantic, it held so much more meaning than just...White Day in which, he didn't t expect to get anything.

Regardless, White Day or Valentine's Day, came around every year, Valentine's Day more specifically, Febuaray 14th, and with it, brought a craze the entered even the deepest pits of modern day society. People would run around like headless chickens either trying to get something for the one they loved, or receive something from them. The day was meant to be a joyous one Takaba supposed, as he remembered how hardcore students were about it in highschool, chasing each other around like wild cats to prey.

Romantic, Funny, Happy were some words used to describe the day. However, those words would imply that one actually _had _a date, had 'sweet heart'. That their Valentine's Day would be filled with chocolates, roses, kisses...

The more Takaba actually thought about it, the bolder it seemed for him to actually _assume, _that he and Asami were well...a couple, that Asami _loved _him. It was sad, any way he looked at it, but Asami was just out of his reach despite their current living situation. While Takaba may have loved Asami he was pretty sure that the business man held no mutual feelings. Only foul play it seemed like, Takaba was a sad excuse for a stress reliever.

OoOoOo

"A Valentines Day shoot?" Takaba stood in the room next to Momohara Ai-san. It was decorated with hearts all around, giant bears and roses scattered about the floor. Against the wall was a heart shaped chair with fluffy pillows.

"Yes! It's wonderful isn't it...just cute!" She beamed as she spun around, nearly toppling over her tall heels. She realized that Takaba was feeding off of her enthusiasm and frowned. "I hope I didn't disturb you Takaba, you're just the only person I knew who was flexible enough to come to my home to take this photo shoot!"

Takaba itched his head. "No...no, I'm not busy, honestly!" And he wasn't, it wasn't like he had anything special planned for that day. Asami certainly hadn't led up to it. "By the way...this photoshoot isn't with any publishers...what exactly is it for? Your magazine_"

"A card." Ai-san replied. "A Valentine's Day card for my sweetheart!"

Takaba began fixing the film on his camera, getting it prepared for him to snap pictures. At that time, he wasn't aware that Ai-san was in a relationship with anyone. It was surprising, that she could keep it a secret but he supposed she did it for good reason. Paparazzi's wouldn't leave the poor man she was with alone.

"And, if I may ask, who is your_"

"Onada Mitsugo!" There was the obvious look of distress in Takaba's eyes, Ai-san took note of this.

"I thought he died in a lake? Didn't someone shoot and drown him?" _Didn't Asami shoot him and throw him in a lake?_

"They shot him and threw him in a lake to drown...I just had other plans_"

"Ai-san, you do know he tried to stalk_"

"He's in an asylum now Takaba. I put him in there for safety and because he's insane." She sighed and turned away. Frowning, she crossed her arms and began to slowly pace. "I know he tried to stalk me and he couldn't hurt me, but he loved me even if it was to the point of obsession. The fact that I was able to impact someone's life so much to that point, meant a lot to me even if it was...well...bad."

She smiled and turned to face Takaba. " Love comes in all shapes and sizes and it took a while for me to understand that. Mitsugo had some problems growing up, he was abused and well, people look up to celebs you know. I guess since he didn't have a childhood role model, he looked up to me and well...it seemed selfish to throw that respect away." She took a deep breath and made way to the chair on the set. "Point blank, love may start off as something negative or even hurtful in the beginning, but whatever action occurred in the first place, occurred for a reason and," She smiled. "No matter how much you want to deny it, love is love, no matter how it's formed or how it came to be!"

For once in her life, it seemed to Takaba, that Ai-san had spoken about something other than makeup materials or beauty supply. She had said something meaningful and surprisingly, something that Takaba could make use of, something he could relate to. Though he didn't want to ponder on their similarities for too long, it appeared the two were in the same situation—somewhat. Ai-san was just a bit more willing to get her story out there, and it seemed a bit like she was the controlling factor.

But still…Ai-san loved Mitsugo and Takaba assumed that Mitsugo loved her back. Love or not, he highly doubted that it existed in whatever he and Asami had. To imply that there was love, meant to imply that there was a relationship other than 'master-pet'. More than often, Asami had _assured _Takaba, that he was nothing more than a pet…a prize it seemed like.

Thinking about all of that, made Takaba feel even worse than he did before.

"Takaba?" Ai-san's sweet voice brought him back into reality.

"Yeah! Sorry, I spaced out!"

"I understand." She smiled. "Do you have anyone special that you'll be spending the day with after this?"

Takaba shrugged. "I really don't know…I don't think so." There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, it seemed like Ai-san noticed this.

"What's wrong Takaba…is there something troubling you?" She walked up to him. "Relationship problems?"

"You could say that."

"Let's sit then." She tugged on Takaba's sleeve until they both sat down comfortably on the ground. His camera lay beside him, idly as Ai-san took a deep breath. "You're really sweet Takaba, and if anyone is giving you a hard time you should leave them because they don't know how lucky they are to have someone as special as you!"

Takaba dryly chuckled. "Thanks…Ai-san, it's just that…I don't know. It's complicated now. I really don't think this is going to be an enjoyable day for me_"

"After this we could go out or something!" Ai-san suggested. However, Takaba just shook his head.

"You go be with Mitsugo…" He smiled. "I mean, isn't this what this photo shoot is all about?"

She frowned as Takaba let out another dry laugh, hiding behind that fake smile. It seemed like Ai-san was easily convinced as her bright eyes beamed once again.

"You're right." She stood quickly and dusted herself off. "Now let's get to this photoshoot Takaba….and oh, let's just keep this between the two of us. I don't want anyone really knowing about my erm…current love life."

OoOoOo

It was meant to be a straight walk back to the penthouse, but Takaba found himself wandering into the floral shop. Whether or not he wanted to torture himself with a scenario that would never be his or just smell the damn roses, he didn't know, he just wanted to get _something, _for Valentine's Day. It wasn't a surprise that many roses were already sold out, but Takaba was luckily able to get himself at least six roses for a cheap price.

Despite both his pitiful action and situation, he actually felt pretty good about himself, as he left the floral shop and joined the love crazed people on the streets. All around, people were dressed in red, carrying items with them that they'd either received or were going to give to those they loved.

Takaba sighed and continued on his trail.

Knowing that Asami wouldn't be home until perhaps two the next morning, Takaba took a small detour to a local park. It was a small one, with just a bench and a few trees, there weren't a great amount of people who ventured there which was somewhat surprising. On a day like this, Takaba thought that couples would be flocking the area to have romantic picnics or something of the sort. But it seemed like he was truly alone.

Takaba sat down on the park bench and clenched the roses in his hand. For the strangest reason, the sadness he had felt just moments ago replaced itself what some sort of anger. His heart began to race faster and his breathing increased as he only stared ahead, clenching the rose stems even harder.

It wasn't fair, this situation that he was in. It wasn't fair that he loved Asami and Asami probably didn't love him back. It wasn't fair that Asami was an influential man that had an image to uphold…it wasn't fair that Takaba would probably destroy that image if ever their relationship got out. The fact that Takaba was perhaps _bad, _for Asami's business, for Asami's image hurt the young photographer more than any of the physical pain inflicted on him either by Asami himself, or something/someone connected to him.

Takaba knew that Asami would never say it out loud, but it was somewhat obvious that he was supposed to stay a secret—their relationship in general that is, which led Takaba to finally draw the conclusion that…they just didn't have a relationship. If that wasn't the case, then Takaba wouldn't have been buying roses for himself.

Asami was a business man, a busy business man with power. Takaba had unwittingly thrown himself into Asami's life, so how could he expect to gain the same love he felt for Asami? By now, he was pretty sure that a vast amount of people actually felt love for Asami, and Takaba figured that he wasn't Asami's 'one and only'. That much was too good to be true. When there was business and deals to be sealed, everyone slept with everyone—Asami probably wasn't an exception to the rule in fact, he was probably the one who made the rule.

He tried to believe what Ai-san was true—what she had said about love, that it came in all forms, shapes and sizes. But the more he thought about it, the more unfitting it seemed in his situation. Takaba laughed humorlessly as he sat up and brought the roses closer to him. One by one, he plucked off petal after petal, throwing the stems on the ground until finally, he reached the last red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akihito." He thought as he stood, and made way back to the penthouse.

OoOoOo

After drinking a little bit (for a couple of hours), Takaba found himself entering the penthouse just a few hours after five o'clock. He didn't drink enough to intoxicate himself because the day was already pitiful and depressing, he didn't think getting drunk would make it any better.

Silently, he opened the door and removed his shoes, not focusing on any particular thing as he did..._Wait. _

After months of living with Asami, he had grown accustomed to looking down at the ground as he removed his shoes to see if Asami's would be there. Usually, that wasn't the case as the older man would return home at unspeakable times, today however…things were different.

_Asami is home? _He asked himself, realizing the man's shoes lined perfectly next to his. _But it's only eight thirty…_

The door opened suddenly, revealing a tired looking Asami. His hair wasn't gelled up like it normally was and he lacked his tie and suit jacket. His blouse was unbuttoned just a bit at the top and his arms were crossed. He still had on his normal black slacks and surprisingly his shirt was still tucked in, regardless he looked…tired.

"So you're back already? I thought it was you." He spoke in his same monotone voice.

_I'm back already? _Takaba thought angrily. _You're the one who gets home at three o'clock__

"So that must be for me?" Asami asked, looking down at Akihito, narrowing his eyes on the rose. Before Takaba could protest, Asami reached his hand out and grabbed it. "Thank you, Akihito."

"Wait…" Takaba took hold of the older man's arm. "What are you_"

"It is Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yeah…" Takaba replied in sort of a daze. _He remembered? _

"I'm thanking you for my gift, assuming it is my gift." Asami drew his arm back. "Wouldn't you like to see your gift Akihito?" _My gift? He got me something?_ Absentmindedly, Takaba followed behind Asami and entered the living room. He wasn't sure what to expect because before now, he was pretty sure that Asami didn't even care about him, at least not in the way he wanted.

But as he entered the living room and saw sitting on the sitting table, something he couldn't afford in even a life time, his whole view on Asami changed completely. There were roses of course, and certainly not a single rose, but a vase of them…almost thirty of them, wrapped in a ribbon and soaked in cool water. Next to the vase sat what looked like a box of expensive chocolates.

Sitting in front all of that on the table was a large box, with a picture on it…A picture of a camera…not just any camera…an 'EOS C300 Cinema Camcorder Body'.

"Asami…that's…that's thirteen thousand, nine hundred ninety nine American dollars." Takaba could barely find the breath to speak.

The business man sat on the couch still observing his rose with great interest. He rose an eyebrow as he stared at Takaba from his place. "I knew you would like it. You've been talking about it for a while. And the roses and chocolates are imported from India, it's funny how I came across them…"

Asami trailed off, still holding his tiny gift in his fingers. Takaba only stared at the table that had his gifts and felt his body tremble. It wasn't just the items that Asami bought Takaba that shocked him, but , Asami's reaction towards his own gift. He wasn't angry, or let down he was just happy…happy with something small, perhaps a little broken but nevertheless Asami loved it. Just like he loved Takaba. Takaba didn't have to be rich, wealthy, powerful or anything of the sort for Asami to notice him, Asami loved him just the way he was, bruises and all. While their relationship may have started off negatively and through their journey they had faced terrible hardships, there was no doubt some type of love existed there, a _genuine _love that surprisingly overshadowed what Asami had done in the past, what they had been through. Like Ai-san had said, things happened for a reason, Takaba bumped into Asami for a reason and inevitably, a true love had formed between both them.

Takaba felt like an ass for judging Asami the way he did. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right and it certainly wasn't true. While Asami wasn't a saint, he had a heart and Takaba completely disregarded the fact that Asami cared about him so much that he'd neglected to get him a gift, though he figured Asami wouldn't have minded Takaba didn't get him anything.

As guilt overcame him, tears began to stream down his cheeks. Asami who still held his rose, stood up and walked over to Takaba. "Do you not like it?"

"No…no…" Takaba replied shaking his head. "I love it, I love everything it's just that you…you…ugh! You got me something more expensive than my whole life's salary, expensive roses and imported chocolates…and I only…I only brought you a rose?" Asami presently stood in front of Takaba and frowned.

"I didn't expect you to get me anything extravagant." He softly replied. "You gave me something that matched your personality. Simple, sweet and beautiful. I wouldn't expect anything more, I'm very happy with my gift."

"Really?"

"I'm a man of simple things Takaba." He leaned down and gave the photographer a kiss on the forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Next chapter is a small continuation of this chapter as the two go out eating and then it goes into Feilong's drabble. WELL, IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T NOTICE, I KINDA FUCKED UP THE DATES! WHITE DAY AND VALENTINE'S DAY ARE MONTHS APART SO I FIXED IT! That being said, I hope you all like it and if you wanna hate on my for mixing up my dates (I'm not talking to the ones who've reviewed this story already btw), then whatever, just something else for you to call me out on.**

**Anyway, I'll post chapter two later today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It's only 8:30am and I've had the biggest candy overload. Anyway, while I don't have a Valentine, the day is wonderful! I did the morning announcements and learned some stuff I already knew about the day, but it was fun relearning. Just a bit of info on the day, in the American culture. St. Valentine is the patron Saint of Love. He was martyred for marrying Christian couples. On the eve of his execution, legend has it that he healed the eyes of his jailer's daughter and before he died, he left a note to her saying, "Fare well, from your Valentine." That's just a bit of info about the day, I guess! You don't have to pay any mind! Anyway, here we go with the next chapter, starts off with Asami and Akihito, ends with my favorite character, Feilong! And if I didn't mention before, this is a FeilongxOC Pairing. He's paired with my OC Ryuisuke...so if you're curious about his bio, there's a link on my page. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fine dining?" Takaba asked, as he began tampering with the suit Asami had somehow forced him in. "We can't just go somewhere normal…"

Asami stood, fixing himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket. His hair was still wet, due to the fact that he'd just stepped out of the shower. It was _appropriate _to say that the two had another tiny 'celebration', after Takaba returned home and discovered his gifts. That action resulted in both men taking showers.

"I have a feeling that your normal…and my normal are two different things."

"Yeah…I guess." Takaba joined him in the mirror.

"You like nice in a suit." Asami spoke, looking down at him. "It fits you."

"And you look nice in everything you wear…by the way, why are we going fine dining?"

"It's not necessarily 'fine dining'. It's an expensive restaurant in Shinjuku." He sighed. "You were the one who assumed that it was, 'fine dining'."

Takaba scowled. "I just hate the fact that you spend so much money on me. These gifts….dinner, Asami it makes me feel guilty because I just, I can't repay you."

Asami sighed, and placed his hand on Takaba's hair, ruffling it softly, he spoke. "Your presence here is more than enough for me."

OoOoOo

It wasn't like Feilong was an ally with Asami, but during this time of neutrality, trades routes had to be made. Inevitably, Feilong found himself in Japan, during quite a festive time of the year. Valentine's Day, people called it, and even in the private meeting room he and Asami had found themselves in, he could still see how decorative Shinjuku was, being indulged in the day's spirit.

He presently stood, looking out of the window with his arms crossed. Asami sat at the table, glaring at him.

"People tend to be in great spirits today, here in Tokyo." He spoke, not too loud.

"It's Valentine's Day." Asami coldly replied. "Do you know anything about it?"

Taking offense to it, Feilong turned around. "Yes Asami, I _do _in fact know about this day. It's national." He sighed. "It's just surprising to see people so worked up about it."

"Well it would be 'surprising' someone as shallow as you." Asami stood up, disregarding the fact that his commented has offended Feilong. The Chinese man sighed, and turned back around to face the window. He cringed as he felt Asami standing directly behind him, breathing down his neck.

"Are you doing anything special for Akihito?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's none of your business." Asami's tone turned dark. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I care. It would be a shame if you went through all the trouble to capture Takaba, and then you won't even acknowledge him on a day like this, when he needs you_"

Asami roughly took hold of Feilong's arm and turned him around. He had some kind of smirk on his face—not a welcoming one at all.

"It amuses me, how much you love to talk yet you don't know anything about love, or relationships. If you did, then perhaps your brother would not have tried to kill you, and that sick father of yours would still be alive."

Feilong's eyes opened wide. "How dare you_'

"I don't know what you were thinking, meeting me here. Are you really that desperate to get laid that you've come begging to me on your knees? You really are China's slut, aren't you? I almost pity you, knowing that you'll never know love neither will you have any kind of healthy relationship." He scowled. "Leave Takaba out of this because if you lay another finger on him, I'll kill you before you have a chance to run back to China with your tail between your legs."

"Asami_"

"You are shallow, dead, incapable of love so don't try to lecture me about it, someone like you doesn't deserve love, you don't even deserve to live."

There was silence as Asami released Feilong's arm and dusted his hand off. "You're disgusting, I don't want to contaminate myself touching something like you. Good bye, this meeting is over."

OoOoOo

With a heavy heart, Feilong walked down the streets of Shinjuku.

He was a sensitive man and Asami knew that, that's why he said the things he did, because he knew they would easily affect Feilong. He had been that way since a young age, sensitive and guidable. Because of those qualities, he had become very emotionally unstable.

He knew that he had done terrible things in the past, but did he really deserve to be called all those things Asami had referred to him as? He tried to make up for his flaws, he tried to seek redemption but it was hard when the people he loved, when the people he cared about kept leaving him.

His brother had not only left him, but wanted to rape him.

His father died.

His biological father died and tried to kill him.

Asami left him and loathed him.

Takaba left him and was afraid of him.

And for the man he wished he could call his husband…Well, he was in a yearlong coma and vanished just days after he woke up, leaving Feilong for good.

Here in Japan, he was alone, with no one. He would've even enjoyed Tao's company, though the boy could be somewhat annoying at times. He still loved Feilong and made that known, and that was what counted…what made Feilong happy.

_Happy…_well that was something he wasn't very used to, even with Tao's company. Feilong always had an issue with something or someone. Many times, he'd try to gain happiness, at the expenseof someone else—Takaba being the main one and he did in fact feel guilty about it.

However, during that whole ordeal he wasn't happy, he was very far from being happy. And afterwards, after Asami had ridiculed him and rescued Takaba, he was left to pick up the pieces of his shattered emotions. Some pieces still weren't completely glued together and he had no one else to blame for that whole situation, but himself.

If Takaba was light then, it appeared that Feilong was darkness—at least that's what Asami believed. And in a way, maybe Asami was right. When he compared himself to Akihito, they had many differences. Asami was attracted to Takaba because of his spirit, his wit, his life. During the time Feilong and Asami had some kind of relationship.

Feilong was mellow, distant, untrusting, dark, shallow, complicated, everything Takaba wasn't. He didn't like the idea of comparing himself to someone he either loathed and or was jealous of but, it was hard not to, especially on a day like this.

Everyone was hand in hand, walking happily down the streets.

Fielong felt out of place, as if he didn't belong. Love was something that…just didn't fit him. He tried to make it work, countless times, yet all his efforts just shattered in his face like shards of broken glass.

OoOoOo

"What is someone as pretty as you doing here all by yourself?" The voice of a drunkard came from behind Feilong, carrying the scent of alcohol and smoke with it. The strange man placed his hand of Feilong's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

Reacting quickly Feilong turned and glared angrily at the man. "Unhand me, you scum." He spat.

The man, obviously intoxicated removed his hand and chuckled lightly. "How rude." He breathed softly, nearing towards Feilong's face. "I may be a stranger, but you seem rather lonely tonight. Isn't that why you're drinking, all alone? Perhaps we can go to my home and spend time together. Someone as pretty as you should be used to that_"

Feilong stood and angrily took hold of his wine glass. With a swift movement, he tossed the red liquid on the man before him. "You are _scum, _someone like you shouldn't be...you..." He paused, not sure whether to continue or not. He remembered how Asami's words had affected him, and as much as he disliked this man, he didn't want him to feel the same way.

"Good bye.." Feilong breathed softly as he turned around and left the bar. Initially, he went there to make himself feel better, but it just seemed all the worse.

OoOoOoO

Shinjuku was beautiful at night.

The buildings were brightly lit, and lamp posts gleamed in the moonlight, like some type of fantasy world. Despite the things that happened to him previously that day, just seeing everything the way it was, decorated and gleaming made Feilong happy.

He walked quietly by a restaurant that had calm music playing around it. He hadn't focused on it that much but the vast amount of people occupying the space caused him to pause and stare through the window. Obviously, wealthy people resided in there, as they ate together wearing their suits and ordering from the exclusive menu.

As elegant as Feilong was, he disliked being in areas where wealthy people occupied. He just didn't feel like he belonged-like he didn't in many places. The space wealthy people occupied tended to be filled with the air of greed. He just didn't like it, it seemed...

He lost his trail of thought as he stared through the glass window. He noticed two people, sitting at a table, not to close to the window. Both dressed, both happy with smiles on their faces...both in love.

A young photographer and an influential business man. Both from different backgrounds yet...they loved each other just the same. Light and dark, still produced something beautiful...something that Fielong could never have.

Feeling his heart drop, he turned away and left Shinjuku square.

OoOoOo

Feilong never trusted staying in hotels.

Years ago he had bought a nice home in Japan to stay in whenever he ventured there for long visits. That night, he entered his home feeling like trash. He didn't wish to be pestered any longer, he only wanted to go home and go to bed. He'd head back to China in the morning.

When he reached the front door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and instinctively, twisted it. He was surprised when he discovered it was unlocked-he was usually on point when it came to locking his doors so he only assumed that someone else was in the house.

Opening the door, he took his gun from his holster and entered the living room. The lights were on, something else that Feilong would've made sure to turn off and in addition, he heard someone in the kitchen.

Slowly and quietly, he crept into the kitchen, making sure not to make a sound. When finally, most of the area was clear to him, he realized that there was in fact someone in his kitchen, with a large white coat and his back turned. He was occupying the dining table.

Feilong extended his arm and placed his finger on the gun's trigger. "_Turn around." _He ordered. The man stopped abruptly letting his hands fall to his side and sighed. From what Feilong could see of his back view, he had grey shaggy hair, unkempt and well...the man himself look disoriented.

"Turn around!" Feilong ordered again. "Or I'll shoot you. I've had a shitty day, don't push make my mood worse than it already is."

"Fine." The man slowly sighed. He turned around and faced Feilong, causing the Chinese man to drop his gun instantly. Feilong's eyes widened as his heart began to pump faster and faster.

"You came back?" He asked, breathlessly. "F..for me?"

"Well...we are married right?" He smiled, moving his grey bangs out of his face, revealing his calm hazel eyes.

"You've been gone for a year!" Feilong spat. "I thought you left me!"

"Me? Leave you? I'm sorry…but you have a bit too many emotional problems for me to pack up and_"

"You were gone for a year, Ryuisuke! You just left…you didn't say a thing! Right after you woke from your coma you decided to leave. For a while…I...I thought you were angry because of the incident with Takaba and your brother, and well…I thought…" Feilong became nervous, shaky even. He trailed off, tripping over his words and making wild gestures.

Ryuisuke, only smiled and walked towards him.

"Originally I told you I was going to be gone for six months for research. Remember, I was leading a team of other Bio-chemist and we were faced with some legal issues dealing with the handling of chemicals and organic goods. Believe it or not, to sort all of that out and to return to Japan, with the research and chemicals I intended to retrieve in the first place, took roughly six more months. I know I should've called you, but in the area we were in security was high, they didn't trust us and personally I believe we were imprisoned for a while without them actually calling it 'prison'. Smart people they are in Russia." He laughed for a while, but sighed when he saw the look on Feilong's face.

"I know I'm probably the world's worst husband...but…_I _didn't forget about you_" He quickly turned around and rushed back to the table taking something from it. "Happy Valentine's Day." He held a bouquet of red roses as he towered over Feilong with that calm smile on his face.

Feilong stared, looking at his husband for the first time in months. He was still dressed like a doctor, with his button blouse and terribly colored tie. He wore his grey slacks and green sweater vest with brown dress shoes. He was just as goofy was he was the day he left Feilong.

"I'm sorry…" Ryuisuke spoke again, realizing that Feilong was just staring. "I_"

Feilong put his arms around Ryuisuke and held him a tight embrace. Ryuisuke stumbled back, somewhat surprised by the taller man's strength but he gladly hugged him back.

"Thank you for coming back…"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, you know that! Did something else happen to unsettle you, you seem a bit distraught." He frowned.

Feilong stepped back, and wiped some tears from his eyes. He shook his head before taking his roses. "I'm fine, really I am. Thank you." He sighed. "But I didn't get anything for you."

"Oh that's fine."

"No it's not. What do you want?"

Ryuisuke rolled his eyes. "If you're going to insist then…can we go somewhere to eat? Maybe to get…I don't know…_Ice Cream? _Don't worry, I'll pay regardless."

Feilong crossed his arms. "It's my treat? What's the point of us going out to eat if you're buying the food?"

"Well I mean, it'll make up for being the world's worst husband_"

"I have more money_"

"Money doesn't matter tonight, I'm supposed to_"

"Ryuisuke_"

"Feilong." A silent pause. "Fine, we'll discuss it when we get there."

"It doesn't matter, I always end up winning our disputes anyway." Feilong spat.

Ryuisuke frowned and rolled his eyes as he followed Feilong out of the door. "I can't argue with you on that one."

So Feilong may not have been 'perfect', in Asami's eyes and the eyes of many others at that. However, he was perfect in the eyes of the one he loved, and that was really all that mattered.

**_The End._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day._**

* * *

**Hope you liked it because I did! Feilong is of course my favorite character! So please review, tell me what you think. I know it was confusing, but I kind of have a relationship in my head between Ryuisuke and Feilong and I just chose to execute it in this story! **

**So, it's five minutes 'till midnight, five minutes till Valentine's Day is over, so let me hurry up and post this! Like always, I don't own the Finder Series!**


End file.
